narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Uchiha Chronicles: Sigma Uchiha's Life
The story Uchiha Chronicles: Sigma Uchiha's Life is a fanfiction written by EmperorSigma, telling the story of his fan made character Sigma Uchiha. The story is about how Sigma has been living his life ever since the day he awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan, and escaped Konoha, up until he dies. Chapter One The Escape Vs Kenzo Hyuga Kenzo was patrolling the border when he got a message from a carrier pigeon to capture Sigma Uchiha, a shinobi whom had just killed Jonin sensei. Sigma was running to get out of Konoha, and he wasn't gonna stop he had the escape planned out. "If i'm correct I should only run into one problem." He says when he suddenly spots Kenzo walking the borders. Then Kenzo uses his Byakugan to look for him when he finds him running away from Konoha, "Sigma Uchiha, by orders of the Hokage, I must either capture or kill you for the murder of your own sensei." Kenzo then gets into a fighting stance. Sigma stops and appears behind of Kenzo with use of his Black Eagle Clone Technique. "Stop there Kenzo, or I will proceed to kill you." "So let me ask you something, why did you kill your sensei?" "It doesn't concern you at all." Sigma says as he grabs a Kunai and attempts to strike Kanzo. With his Byakugan active, he could see Sigma trying to stab him with the kunai. So Kenzo ducks, and spins around to use Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm Sigma is sent flying! But the Sigma that appeared on the ground dispersed into eagles. "Kenzo, you wish to under estimate me? Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!" ''Fireballs then appear to come from the trees. Then Kenzo dodges the fireball and sees Sigma in the trees, he runs over into the trees to confront him. Sigma rushes towards the Hyuga before he can enter the trees, ''"Ok Kenzo, fighting stance we can finish this right now." Then as soon as Sigma gets into his range, Kenzo gets into the fighting stance to use the Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms Sigma waits for the first blow, and then he activates his Sharingan. Kenzo couldn't lay a palm on him. "You like that Kenzo, thats my Sharingan: Defense. Now take my jutsu." Sigma then stands in his Perfect Dragon Fighting Style. Sigma hits Kenzo in a few weak points just to give him a taste of his Style. "Come on Kenzo show me your Violent Fist!" Then Kenzo says,"No, not now." Then he uses Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher at point blank range. This would just about kill Sigma if he doesn't do anything to defend from it. Wings suddenly grow from Sigma's back, this appeared to be his Dragon Armor: Wing. The wings blocked the attack, and Sigma went for one of his own. Leaf Whirlwind. Then, Kenzo uses Chakra Enhanced Strength to block the kick and also grab Sigma's foot. He then jumps in the air with Sigma, and is about to throw him into the ground. Now was the perfect chance, since Kenzo had Sigma by the leg Sigma uses enhances his leg with fired nature chakra, the flames burned Kenzo's hands to were he let go. While both shinobi were in the air Sigma uses Leaf Flaming Whirlwind, and kicks Kenzo to the ground. Kenzo uses his Chakra Enhanced Strength to punch the ground and land safely. He then gets ready for Sigma's next attack. "Kenzo i'll show you Sigma Uchiha true '''DEVINE POWER!'"'' Sigma says as he gets ready to do a fearsome technique Dragon Release: Dragon Flamethrower. The flames were to incinerate anything in his way. Then Kenzo uses Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists, and shoots the chakra in his hands towards Sigma before he can summon the dragon. Once again wings grow from Sigma's back to protect him."I'm only good for a few more of those until "he" gets tired..."''Sigma then makes the Tiger hand seal. Next he begans to make hand seals really quickly and shout "Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique." Kenzo dodges the Phoenix Fire and then rushes up to Sigma, but instead of his hands having the Twin Lion Fist, they have the Chakra Scalpel. Kenzo then starts to engage Sigma. Kenzo starts to easily wound Sigma. Nearly killing him, to the point blood had began to disperse from his mouth. Sigma smiles as the clone began to tear into eagles. The real Sigma came from the side and then behind Kenzo really swiftly without him even knowing. Sigma's hand appeared to be infused with ''Red Lightning". Sigma went for the finishing blow after saying, ''"I owe it to Kenji for letting me copy this technique, '"Red Sentora"'! Kenzo with his Byakugan still active, ducks out of the attack and spins as he ducks to strike Sigma in the chest, but his hands are different. Once Sigma was hit in the chest he he managed to make the tiger hand seal again but this time the clone Sigma exploded. This technique is Sigma's B2, the technique took the clone Sigma and Kenzo down with it. Sigma thought he took Kenzo down with his clone, but Kenzo uses his Chakra Enhanced Strength which pushes the clone away with such force that the explosion didn't harm Kenzo. "So your starting to use you Explosion Release, well by Byakuga can tell if something is explosive or not." Kenzo says to himself. Kenzo had no idea the real Sigma was in the air right above him, so Sigma draws his Tanto and infuses it with Red Lightning, then he aims for the middle of Kenzo's skull. Since his Byakugan can see upward too, Kenzo moves out of the way and lets him hit the ground. Then as he is hits the ground, Kenzo runs to kick Sigma with his Chakra Enhanced Strength. Sigma grabs his stomach as he gains a idea. Sigma's tanto was stuck into the ground and he used the technique Sentora Current. Lightning that was now infused in his tanto camer towards Kenzo and lightning speeds. As the lightning raced at Kenzo he let the blade go and ran behind Kenzo and made the tiger hand seal, then he used Circle Wind Dance Kenzo being a medical ninja, could tell that his body misinterpret the lightning nature as electrical signals from the nerves, so at the moment he was stuck. So he uses Gentle Fist Art One Blow Body and blows Sigma away from him. Then his muscles start to relax. Suddenly Sigma gets down on his knee's, ''"Ugh!" Sigma begins to grabs his eyes really tightly. Kenzo takes a few steps back and analyzes Sigma's eyes and notices the chakra in his eyes beginning to change. Sigma thinks to himself, "I guess this is the Mangekyō Sharingan." After screaming once more. "I don't know whats wrong with you, butI really don't want to find out." Kenzo then starts to run away. "I won't allow you to live and tell." Sigma says as he concentrates on Kenzo with one of his eyes once he gets him in firm sight, "Amaterasu!" Blacks flames then disperse all over Kenzo's back. Kenzo takes off his jacket with the Gentle Fist Art One Blow Body and blows his jacket off his back, from the heat, he had burns all over his back. He falls to the ground in agony. Sigma catches up to Kenzo, i'm no longer Konoha's old Sigma Uchiha. I now belong to the Akatsuki. He says as he focuses his eye and again on Kenzo and uses Amaterasu and burns him to death. Kenzo is killed but 2 ninja come and says, "Sigma Uchiha, when I find you, you will suffer a horrible death." Suddenly Sigma turns into a eagles and dispersed, the Sigma appear to be a clone but a voice is heard, "Trust me, my power surpass my Kage Bunshin" The 2 ninja are killed easily. Then hours later they send 2 teams of ninja and they retrieves the bodies of the 2 ninja and Kenzo, (What was left of it) and takes them back to the leaf. Sigma still sitting in a tree holding his eyes without a single complaint just suddenly passed out. It seemed to be seconds later then someone appeared and grabs his body and disappears. Category:Fanfiction